Yuna Kumuno
by YunaKumuno
Summary: This is my first story. It is about a girl named Yuna Kumuno, she is the last of her clan up until recently, and Akatsuki wants her and she joins. Spoilers are included. Team Hebi in later chapters. Rated M because of Hidan...Sorry about the bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

Yuna Kumuno

Chapter 1

Mother, yelled Yuura, my older sister 8 at the time, me and Yuna 5 then(that's me) are going to Konoha to do a few things here and there K? Alright dear, be back before dinner. Hn, said our Dad, he only cared about Yuura and not me for multiple reasons, 1, he thinks I'm weak and 2 he is angry that Yuura isn't the destined one to have the legendary Kumuno sword...

Are we there yet? I asked. You know better than me how long it takes to go to the Konoha! Yuura replied. I know I know I said bitterly, but I just can't help but ask, besides I wanted to break the silence. She smiled at me. I love you Yuna, you know that right? Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I know, now can you teach me how to use my powers? Yuura sighed. We will see.

Our Kumuno Kekkei Genkai, was the Tsukora, our eyes turn gold and resemble an ocean of gold, cool huh? Except for different me, my eyes were born naturally gold, and I was kind of an outcast, but Yuura still liked me. Well anyways, we can control all 4 elements at the cost of not, chakra but energy, So, if we overuse it, well we probably faint and thats not a good thing.

Later on that horrid day, the 3rd hokage informed us that the Kumuno Clan has suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. Your kidding !!! Are you ? Yuura asked with tears in her eyes. I'm sorry girls, but you are the last two survivors of the Kumunos for now. We will do an investigation of the whole Fire Country and see what we find. For now, go to your new house next to where Sasuke lives. The third said, he seemed like he knew something we didn't.

Sasuke, I thought, I like him a lot he is nice, so was his brother Itachi, too bad about him I swear killing his clan does NOT sound like him at all. Little did I know that I was right.

Yuna come on we want to train instead of day-dream !! yelled Naruto. I know I'm coming I replied. Looks like I was thinking about my clan again... Now I was the last Kumuno, Yuura fell in love with two Akatsuki members known as Akasuna-No-Sasori and Uchiha Sasuke...When Sasori died, she found him right after Zetsu and Tobi did, and she used a jutsu that would kill her and bring back to life the desired person, she used it on Sasori.

Yuura was a pretty blond with natural pink highlights, she wore pants that cut off at the knees, and a short tank-top with the Kumuno symbol on the front. She really was beautiful.

I on the other hand am a black haired girl, now 15, I have white short shorts, and a shirt that has two black strings that tie together on the back of my neck and a zipper on the side. Also, I have long boots similar to the ones Sakura wears, or sometimes I wear the same shoes Tsunade and Shizune wear. My hair is usually in a high ponytail, with a small side bang, and another bang, but the other one is clipped together by a really small hair clipper. I also wear a res-ish pink string that wraps around my left leg two or three times before I tie it into a normal knot, it was Yuura's...

Naruto I yelled I am going to go patrol the border for fun K? Alrighty he yelled back. I am an AMBU captain, and I get bored easily. As I walked the northern border I heard something, like a cloak rustling in the light breeze. Who is there? I yelled with my Kumuno Blade out and ready to summon my fox. I threw a few kunais where I had heard the noise, and nothing was there. Yuna started to calm down, that was a mistake. Suddenly, she was caught in a fierce genjutsu, she was surrounded in fire and she couldn't escape. Damn it, she muttered.

As I was caught I saw an Akatsuki cloak, my eyes grew huge, I met crimson eyes with black in them, I could tell these eyes from anywhere, from when Sasuke ditched the Leaf, to the eyes of the man who made me scream in my sleep for weeks. His name was Uchiha Itachi.

What do you want with me I said aggressively. Leader-Sama is interested in you and your abilities, and he wants you to join, come freely or by force he said without emotion. Well release me and you have about a 60% chance of me coming with you I said coldly. He released it, but before I could even blink, he was holding my arms in a tight lock behind me. Don't move he said, like I can I replied. I was frozen and he let go of me. So are you coming with us or not? Well I really hate Konoha since they lie to us a lot, now becoming a missing ninja and being an S-rank criminal seems a lot better I said only half kidding.

I guess I will join... Hn, he said I'll meet you here in exactly 5 hours or else. Fine I said just as bitterly. You sure are rude I said under my breath as he disappeared, then I saw the handle of a huge sword, guess he wasn't alone I said thinking of the guy with the huge sword, Hoshigaki Kisame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wow, I said under my breath, I would have never thought that a criminal organization like the Akatsuki would ask, no even think about me joining them. I kept talking and thinking like that until I reached my small house. As I packed I wondered if the village would chase after me. I hoped not, I wouldn't want to kill any of them, mostly Hinata, she was the closest thing to a friend I had, as well as Neji. I got along with most people, but only a small handful could I call my friends. The ones who I did ended up missing...That is sad...

Alrighty, my bag is packed better do a few other things in this place. I decided to visit the Hyuuga residence, since I wouldn't be seeing them soon, I hoped. I knocked and waited. Neji answered the door. Hey Neji I said smiling up at him. Oh hey Yuna want me to get Hinata? He asked. Actually yes and stay here to if you don't mind. He smiled and went to find his cousin. Hinata appeared, H-hi Yuna h-how are you? She asked in her usual shyness. I'm good. I was wondering if you guys would like to go eat some ramen with me, that is if you are not busy with training of anything. Um, yeah, that would be fine. Neji said back.

We walked to the shop, and talked about training methods and I told Hinata she should ask Naruto out soon. She blushed and I laughed. I even saw Neji with a smile at the corner of his lips. Speak of the devil, there he is...Hinata whimpered a bit. Come on ask him out will ya you miss shy ?? Neji pushed her over to him(to my surprise) and I encouraged her. N-N-Naruto-Kun ? **Slurp** Oh hey Hinata, you feeling all right your red maybe I should walk you home...Naruto-KUn do you want to go out with m-m-e? She was all red. Um, OK Hinata I guess. Ramen is on me !!

Guess it is just the two of us Neji. Yeah he said casually. We ate and talked about his and my Byakugan, since my eyes could copy that and Sharingan, but it took me years to master it and I still can't get Mangekyou right. After-words I checked the time and noticed it was time to meet Itachi. I have to go Neji sorry. It's OK, I'll see you later. I didn't answer to that. I hugged him and left feeling a bit bad. I got my bag and left to meet the Uchiha.

Wow, I said amazed I'm early for once. Not really replied a familiar voice. What do you mean I was early for once!? I said defensively. Hn, he said back. Come on already I didn't even get to kill anyone in this village. Said a voice. I said well are we going or not ? Fine grumble the unknown voice, though I had an idea of who it may be. When they FINALLY came out of the bushes I saw Itachi, of course, and also Kisame. Figures I said. What was that you skinny little shrimp ?? Nothing you big ugly living shark man! I said laughing. Itachi-San, do we really need her because I want to kill her with my sword...He said getting angry. Oh lighten up Sharky, by the way, I love your sword I said eying Samehada. Sharky, thats going to be annoying but yes, I enjoy my sword as well. Better get used to it Sharky. Are you coming or not? Itachi said, already quite a ways ahead.

Yeah, yeah, yeah we're coming Uchiha...Yuna said a bit annoyed.

A few days later...

Wow, this is really far away isn't it and I'm hungry!?? Hn...I dare you to guess who said that...I see. Thank you for clearing that up for me. Yuna said sarcastically. Aahh finally here !! Said the great shark Kisame. About time I murmured. Itachi glared at me. Wow why the glare ? He rolled his eyes. Yay, I'm really starting to like this.

I'll be there in a minute I yelled at them, mostly Kisame since Uchiha didn't care. Alright, I said, no turning back now, well I could but it wouldn't be to smart, and I don't know the way back. It's going to be fine and wow, I haven't talked to myself since that time...I trailed off.

Haven't talked to yourself since what time hmmm ? Said a deep male voice that I didn't know.

Yay Cliff Hanger, Though if you know anything about this guy, it's kinda obvious LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alright, last time Yuna heard a deep male voice talk to her.

Eek ! Yuna shrieked of surprise. Wow, sorry didn't mean to scare you un...T-thats fine, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention. Anyways, um, who are you ?? I'm Deidara, and you must be Kumuno Yuna hmmm? Yeah, I am and no offense Dei, but do you always say hmmm or un at the end of your sentence ?? I say "yeah" also, and what do you mean "Dei"? Oh haha, sorry, I tend to give people nick-names, well sometimes. You don't mind do you, **un?** No and un is mine, as well as yeah and hmmm. Alright I laughed.

Deidara was a blond male, part of his hair was up in a pony tail, and he had a long bang that covered the left side of his face. He was quite nice, and maybe even a bit cute.

Well are you coming or not hmmm ? Dei asked. Um maybe yes, no probably not no...I said uncertain. Haha, are you scared or something ? He joked. Well now that you put it that way, I'm coming !!! I marched off. Um, Yuna...You're going the wrong way, yeah. Oh uh, I knew that I planned it out !! I went to the right door this time.

Wow, I said in shock. What you thought this would be a dark and gloomy place like the organization hmmm ? Asked Deidara ? Actually, yes, yes I did and it doesn't look at all like it gives off... It's almost um, welcoming-ish ! Yeah, I guess...Don't really see much off this place because of the missions un. Yeah, I bet, talking about missions, who is going to be my partner then? You ? Unfortunately, no, my partner is Sasori-Senpai, and I think we don't have room for now, so you will be placed under the care of an experienced member yeah. Sasori, that bastard, and could I be placed under your care you think ? Probably not, I haven't been here that long, you will probably get Itachi, and whats wrong with Sasori-Senpai hmmm? Yay, I'm getting the oh so great emotion-less Uchiha who seems to hate me now, Yuura, my sister gave up her life to bring him back to life, but I'm sure you knew that already. No, I didn't, he never told me, he said sourly. Oh sorry then I guess I'll go fine Itachi then thanks. Ok un.

Damn it, this sucks I said out loud hoping someone would hear. I get to be trained and I HAVE to listen to fucking Uchiha...

Yes, Sasuke is making his own team, he named them Team Snake, said a voice that sounded like Itachi. Who makes up this Team Snake ? Said another voice that I didn't know. Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin, and recently Juugo. Itachi replied. Do we know anything Of them ? Said the mysterious voice. Yes, I know a few things about Hozuki. Said Kisame. I knew Suigetsu, he was training to be one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, until Orochimaru took him to be tested on. He is a prodigy at the art of murder. He has a habit of chopping off his victim's limbs of his enemies before beheading them. Ouch, I whispered, but it was to late to regret it.

Yuna, what do you want ? Said Itachi. Well, I was looking for you. I also know a few things about Juugo and maybe Karin, Tsunade informed me a few days ago... How much did you hear ? Asked the guy I didn't know ? He had a bunch of piercings on his face, with orange hair and pale white skin, paler then Sai !! He had weird eyes, they seemed to never end. Well, I heard when Itachi said that Sasuke got his own team and so on... Alright, tell me what you know. Pain, you should tell her...This was a girl talking she was really pretty with blue hair that was up, a paper flower in it. She also had a piercing, but hers was right under her bottom lip. Yes, This is Konan, and you address me as Leader-Sama. But Konan just called you by your name ! I protested. Leader-Sama he repeated with more tone in his voice. Fine **Leader-Sama**, Juugo is a psycho maniac, he is the source of the curse mark I believe, and he can have crazy attacks and kill anyone he sees. Karin is a bitch who likes Sasuke. She can sense chakra better than anyone else, she also has an amazing healing ability that would heal a dying person to full health, but that was unclear to Tsunade. Thats all I know. Well, Kisame, I pointed at him, said all I knew 'bout Hozuki. I saw a picture of Suigetsu, and I thought he was kinda cute...Though I left that part out.

Alright, said Leader-Sama. Your-welcome, I said. You are going to train under Itachi until a spot opens up in Akatsuki. Fine I said. Where do I sleep ? In Itachi's room, he said plainly. Oh this day just keeps getting better and better. Well, where is your room Uchiha ? He sighed. Take a right, up the stairs and third door to your right. Thanks I said bitterly.

I left to the devil's room, and when I went up the stairs I ran into someone. What the fuck was that for ya bitch !?!? Yelled the guy I ran into. What the hell is YOUR problem ? She met Hidan said Konan from downstairs...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last time, Yuna fell on Hidan...

Get the fuck off me you little slutty bitch !! He yelled. Make Me !! I yelled back. This day just kept getting better and better. I Wi--, He was cut off. Get off her, moron. Said another male. He had green eyes, and a mask on, not much of him was see able, not even his hair. On the other hand "Hidan" had his cloak buttoned down low so you could see his chest, he had violet-ish eyes, silver hair that looked gelled back, and a shitty attitude in my opinion.

I'll sacrifice her to Jashin-Sama, even though she wouldn't fucking be a great sacrifice !!! He said. Jashin-Sama ? I repeated. He is my God, he said. Wow, so you're religious, didn't see that coming...You got a problem with that bitch ?? No, no I said healing a small cut on my arm, I am such a klutz, I thought. He told me about how he was immortal, I stabbed him in the heart, and that proved it...Wow, I said that is kind of cool !! You want to convert ??He smirked. Uh, no thank you,but I am interested in learning more about it...By the way um, who are you I asked the other guy. Kakuzu, he said simply. Ok, thanks. Uh, bye then I left. Wow, what a weird pair I thought... Well I met most of them I thought out-loud.

Tobi is a good boy !! I heard a guy say, Tobi, I assumed. I was hugged from behind. Hi to you too, I think...Yuna-Chan is nice, he said. Uh OK ?? The culprit had an orange swirly mask on, with one hole in it, for the eye. He also had black hair. Um, no offense Tobi, but I want to go somewhere, we can hang out after mm'k ?? Alright Tobi is a good boy !! He repeated.

What an interesting guy, acts a lot younger than he probably is too...I decided on going for a short walk to get my mind off things. Bad idea. As I was walking the Cherry Blossom petals were falling off, it made a spectacular view. What are you doing ? I heard the damned Uchiha say. Walking I replied, well aware he was right behind me, that made me quite uncomfortable. I thought you were in "our" room. Well I ran into Hidan and Kakuzu and I kinda forgot about that, so-ree...Hn he replied. So are you going to stay here with me or leave ? What you still want me to hold your hand Kumuno ?? Never again Uchiha.

When I was little I played with Sasuke, and once Itachi answered the door instead of his Mom or Sasuke himself, he told me where he was and I didn't know the Uchiha Village to well. He stopped what he was doing and led me there, he was moving to fast, so he held my hand. This became a habit. He was my first crush, I of course, would never admit this to anyone; him at the top of the list.

When I said that, I could swear he smirked, yet again I wasn't facing him, and I was known for having one hell of an imagination. So, what are you going to do ?? Spar me, he said simply. Excuse me ? Spar me he repeated. Um, OK Taijutsu I guess ??

Yes. I was the one fighting, he was dodging and blocking most of the time, I rarely hit. I stopped, are you going to fight me too ?? I asked. Hn. He was behind me in an instant, he has the speed I have the agility I thought. Damn it Yuna move !!! Too late I spun around, my chest was hit with a powerful kick, I grunted, but caught myself in mid-air and I threw a punch at him, which amazingly hit, I think he had a fractured wrist. He didn't seem to mind, and threw another kick, aimed for my stomach, I jumped on my right hand, spun around and blocked his kick with mine . He jumped back, I jumped as well, to a standing position. I walked over to him. You're wrist is fractured I said simply, then I took his wrist and a soothing green chakra enveloped his wrist. In a short amount of time, it was as good as new. Your welcome I said, thinking we wouldn't say thanks. Itachi always seizes to amaze me. Thank you Kumuno. U-uh sure, I said. Shocked. Well are we done or not ?? I guess he replied. We walked back together. So, whats up with um, Tobi ?? I was trying to start a conversation. He is kid-like. He shrugged. You're hiding something from me Uchiha, I know it. Hn...He looked at me without any emotion what-so-ever.

When I got back, I made myself some ramen, Deidara sat next to me, but we didn't talk. Once I was done I threw away the now empty plastic cup thing, and off I went to Itachi's room.

Itachi disappeared a while ago, so, I got dressed and noticed there only was one bed...Oh joy I said. Itachi was in the bed, reading a book, he seemed to be having trouble. Follow my finger, just do it Uchiha, it's for medical purposes, he did, thats when the brutal reality hit me right smack in the middle of my face. Your going blind I told him, I could heal that, it would take a while but still if you want me to. Yes, he said. I started to heal his eyes. After an hour of no talking I told him I was done for tonight as well as saying that he shouldn't have his Sharingan on all the time, since that was the cause of his blindness, though I don't think he cared, there was something he wasn't telling me, but I won't push him. Soon enough, I fell asleep, to my demise, a little too close to him...

End ^_^


End file.
